


I'll Fuckin' Kill Him

by Bex90



Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Day 5: Gallavich as Parents, GW2017A, M/M, Protective!Ian, triggered!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Based on the following prompt: Ian and Mickey's 17 daughter comes home crying because of a boy so Mickey assembles a team to beat the crap out of him.





	I'll Fuckin' Kill Him

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into something very different than I intended...

Ian walked through his front door to find his living room full of Milkoviches and right in the middle was Mickey, gun in hand. As he got closer, Ian became aware of Mickey muttering to himself under his breath. Iggy stood beside his brother, trying to talk him down.   
“Gonna take the fucker down. Put a bullet in his head”  
“Mickey, what's going on?” Ian asked but his husband wasn't even aware Ian was in the room. Ian tried everything he could think of to get Mickey’s attention but nothing worked. It was like Mickey was in another world. He turned to the older Milkovich “Iggy?”  
“Laura came home in tears” Iggy explained. “She told Mickey some guy had tried to attack her. Next thing I know he’s calling me and demanding I get the boys here”  
“Jesus” Ian muttered. “Where’s Laura now? How is she?”  
“Upstairs with Mandy. She’s a little shaken but I think she’s ok. It’s Mick I’m worried about” Iggy answered. “He seems out of it, he’s not making much sense”   
Ian sighed. He watched as Mickey continued to pace, clearly agitated. Something else was going on here, Ian was sure of it.   
“I’m gonna go check on Laura” Ian decided. “Can you get everyone out?” Iggy nodded as Ian headed for the stairs.   
“Ian, thank god you’re home. I was about to call you” Mandy said when they met on the stairs.   
“How is she?” Ian questioned. “Iggy said she was attacked”   
“It’s not as bad as you think, she fought the guy off” Mandy explained. “She’s got a few bruises but I think he got off worse”   
Ian nodded. He had no doubt his daughter would’ve fought back. She may look like him but she had the attitude of a Milkovich.   
“I’ll just poke my head in” Ian said as he stepped towards her closed bedroom door. Mandy nodded and slipped past him, heading down stairs. 

Ian knocked softly on his daughter’s bedroom door. “Laura?”  
“Come in Dad” Laura replied quietly. Ian found her curled up on her bed, her phone in hand.  
“You ok, baby?” Ian asked, perching on the edge of her bed and reaching out to brush her cheek. Laura eyes her eyes and leaned into the touch.   
“It’s not as bad as Pops thinks” Laura whispered, opening her eyes to look up at Ian through watery green eyes.   
Ian nodded. “He’s just worried about you. We both hate the idea of someone hurting you”  
“I tried to tell him I’m ok but he wants to kill the guy” Laura replied. “I don’t want him to do that”  
“I’ll talk to him, Laura. But you’re ok?” Ian asked.   
“Yeah, he tried to grab me but I fought him off and kicked him in the balls. It was scary but I handled it” Laura responded. Before Ian could say another further they both jumped at the sound of a loud crash and a string of obscenities.   
“Stay here, I’ll go see what’s going on” Ian said. He dropped a quick kiss on his daughter’s forehead before dashing from the room. 

Downstairs was in chaos. Iggy stood between Mickey and the front door while Mickey yelled at his brother. Mandy was at Mickey’s side trying to calm him down. The rest of the Milkoviches were nowhere in sight.   
“Mick, stop!” Ian yelled as Mickey lunged at his brother. Iggy managed to get out of the way before Mickey made contact, instead landing heavily on the carpet.   
“Stay down Mick” Iggy warned when Mickey made to get up. Ian dropped beside his husband and gripped his face to turn the older man’s attention to him.   
“You got this, Ian?” Mandy asked. She stepped forward and locked eyes with Iggy.   
“Yeah, we’re good here. I’ll call you later” Ian said without taking his eyes from Mickey.   
Ian waited until he heard the front door close before speaking again. “You good?”  
Mickey’s entire body sagged and he leaned into Ian. “I’m sorry” he muttered.   
Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and held him tightly. Mickey did the same, clinging to Ian desperately.   
“You wanna tell me what that was about?” Ian asked softly after a while. He pulled back from Mickey a little, just so he could see his husband’s face.   
“Laura came home upset” Mickey stated. “She had bruises on her arms and she looked scared”   
Ian nodded. “She told me what happened, you’ve taught her well Mick”  
“I don’t know what happened. I knew she was ok, she told me so but I was just so angry. How dare someone touch my daughter like that, you know?” Mickey explained and Ian nodded. He understood that protective streak. “I kinda lost myself and called Iggy, I wanted to hunt this guy down and kill him. It reminded me so much of...”   
It all clicked in Ian’s mind as Mickey’s voice trailed off. This wasn’t so much about their daughter as it was about something else. Something that had happened years ago but still affected Mickey.   
“You weren’t thinking about the guy who hurt Laura Mick, you were thinking about someone else” Ian said, his voice low and soft. Mickey blinked back tears and nodded.   
The couple sat on the floor for some time, just holding each other. Mickey didn’t cry, he was too drained for that. He just buried his face in Ian’s chest and listened to the comforting thump of his husband’s heartbeat.   
Ian smiled and opened one of his arms when he spotted Laura standing hesitantly at the bottom of the stairs, watching them.   
“Come here baby” Ian whispered, beckoning her towards them. Mickey wiped at his eyes and opened his arms as Laura dove at her fathers.   
“Thank you for looking out for me, Pops” Laura said, kissing his cheek. “I love you”   
“I’ll -” Mickey caught Ian’s eye and started again. “We will always look out for you”  
Laura smiled. “I know you will. Are you ok?”   
Mickey nodded. “Yeah kiddo, I will be” He got to his feet, pulling his husband and daughter with him before pulling them both into his arms.


End file.
